VENTRESS'S PET
by youme2
Summary: Ventress found a dog. What will happen? Start reading and you will find out.


Hi everyone! You read the summery (I hope), so I'm not going to say what the story is about. Enjoy the story!

**VENTRESS'S PET**

**In a Separatist Base...**

"VENTRESS!" Dookou yelled.

Ventress came running into the room.

"What?" She asked.

"THAT DOG! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT DOG!" Dookou yelled, pointing to the open refrigerator door with a dog inside.

"I found him on the street. He looked sad so I brought him here," Ventress said.

"THAT DOG ATE ALL OF THE FOOD IN THE FRIDGE! BAD DOG!" Dookou yelled at the dog.

"STOP IT! It is not his fault," Ventress said.

"OH, YES IT IS! GET THAT DOG ANOTHER HOME! OR, OR... JUST FIND HIM A HOME!" Dookou yelled angerly.

"OK! Come dog." The dog did not come. "Dog, COME! COME!" Ventress said, going to the dog and picking it up and stomping out of the room.

"I guess it is time... TO GO TO THE SUPERMARKET! BA! BA! BA! BA! BA! BA!" Dookou said, running out of the door to the supermarket.

**In a Battle Droid room...**

Ventress entered the room and walked up to a droid.

"Would you like a dog?" Ventress asked the droid.

"No thanks mistress, I am a Battle Droid," The droid said.

Ventress destroyed the Battle Droid with her lightsaber.

"ARF! ARF! ARF!" The dog cried as Ventress destroyed the droid.

"I guess I will ask someone else," Ventress said sadly and walked out of the room into the communication room.

Ventress contacted General Grievous.

"General, would you like a dog?" Ventress asked, holding the dog up.

"No, why would I like a dog? COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!" Grievous asked sounding obvious.

"I do not know! My Master told me to get rid of him," Ventress said, setting the dog down.

"I-DO-NOT-WANT-A-DOG!" Grievous said, turning off the communicator.

"What general doesn't not what a dog?" Ventress asked herself.

"ARF! ARF! ARF! ARF! ARF!" The dog cried.

"I know. Ummm... I do not know," Ventress said to the dog.

"Who else would like a dog?" Ventress wondered.

Ventress contacted Yoda. ( Yes, Yoda.)

"There, who is?" Yoda asked.

"It is me, Ventress. Do you want a dog?" Ventress asked.

"Want a dog, I do not. Sorry, I am." Yoda said, turning off the communication devise.

"OH, SHOOT!" Ventress yelled.

"ARF?" The dog barked.

**At the supermarket...**

Dookou was in the toy section.

"AWESOME, A POK'EMON CARD!" Dookou said, picking it up off the ground.

"Hmmmmmmm... IT IS A RARE ONE! COOL!" Dookou said, jumping up and down.

Dookou walked into the food section. "Ummm... Candy, soda, chips, eggs, radishes, oranges, meat, tea, water, twizzlers, cake, soup, salt, cotton candy, gummy things, BLAH! BLAH! BLAH!" Dookou said, throwing things into his cart.

Dookou needed to get two more carts to hold all the stuff he got.

**At the checkout counter...**

"The total comes to 999,999 credits sir," the checkout guy said calmly.

"WOW! I do not have THAT much. Do you take credit cards?" Dookou asked.

"No."

"Check?"

"No."

"A tree?"

"No."

"An encyclopedia?"

"No."

"ANYTHING BUT CREDITS?"

"No."

"This is not my day!"

"Yes."

"OK, THAT IS IT!" Dookou yelled as he ran out of the store with his groceries.

"Huh? What happened? Whatever, next!" The checkout guy said.

**In the communication room...**

Ventress had contacted half of the Jedi temple.

"OK, I THINK I AM GOING TO TELL DOOKOU THAT I COULD NOT FIND A HOME FOR THIS DOG!" Ventress yelled.

"Arf, arf?" The dog barked.

**When Dookou got home...**

"Master, Can I keep the dog?" Ventress asked.

"Well... Ok. But you need to go to the store and get dog food. Ok?" Dookou asked.

"OK!" Ventress said, running to the store.

**When Ventress got back...**

Ventress went to feed the dog.

"MASTER, HOW MANY CUPS?" Ventress yelled.

"A CUP AND ONE HALF!" Dookou yelled from another room.

"OK, THANKS!" Ventress said as she put a cup and one half in the dog bowl.

The dog ran up and gobbled it down.

"That was faster than I thought!" Ventress said.

"DO NOT GIVE HIM ANOTHER CUP!" Dookou yelled from the reading room.

"I WAS NOT GOING TO!" Ventress yelled back.

"OH, OOPS!" Dookou said.

"WHAT ARE YOU READING, ANYWAY?" Ventress asked.

"A DOG BOOK!" Dookou yelled to Ventress.

"OK." Ventress said.

**The next day...**

"MASTER!" Ventress yelled.

"WHAT? I AM TAKING A SHOWER!" Dookou yelled from the shower.

"I FOUND A CAT! CAN I KEEP HER?" Ventress yelled to Dookou.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dookou yelled.

**THE END.**

I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
